


At The Gallery

by Cassandra Slane (Trekgloria)



Category: Irish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Cassandra%20Slane
Summary: A noted Irish actor, living and working in England on break from his series, returns to London and meets someone at a Gallery that turns into a night of sex.  A bit of erotic fun and playfulness.  Makes good use of one's imagination as who he really is, whom ever you want, but I know who I had in mind...Tall, Dark, Sexy, Irish, has been a variety of characters--Dwarf, Vampire, Period Drama, Lothario, and well you take it from there.





	At The Gallery

At The Gallery  
"Hello. Are you interested in any particular work or just browsing?" I offered to the guy who walked in a few minutes before closing.  
"Just looking, I really like art and saw this exhibition while out walking." He responded.  
"Fine, have a look, if you have any questions, just ask, I'll finish closing." In a tone I hoped was a reminder it was just a few minutes before the gallery closed and I was anxious to get home to a hot bath to soak away the long day.  
He smiled and moved to look at the photos. Watching him while I packed my things, I realized who he was, that actor from several series and a few movies. He was gorgeous and sexy as fuck even in person. Fuckable, definitely fuckable.  
Within a few minutes he called for me to come over and asked about the photographer.  
Answering, I shared her story and smiled, he had no idea I was the photographer and not just a member of the gallery staff.  
"Not bad, I like a few of these. Very interesting." He offered.  
"Oh that is so kind of you, I'm sure she'd be thrilled to know that you like a few of these." Wondering he could actually hear the sarcasm in my voice. I loved it when patrons felt they were art critics, but in fairness realized all art is subjective.  
"Do you know much about her? Has she done other works?" He asked.  
"This is her first gallery exhibit, so what you see is basically what she has selected to show. What is it about her works you like?" I answered.  
"Oh, the composition, the perspective, all of it." He stepped back and looked at one in particular.  
"Do you like this one? Are you interested?" I inquired, if not, I'd be happy for him to move on so I could get home.  
"Maybe, I would like to think about it if that's alright. Might I have a number to call and let you know tomorrow?" He responded.  
"Yes, here is the card with the number. If you are interested, call and let me know, I'll have it delivered to you." I now just wanted him to move along, I didn't expect a purchase, and thought this was just a way to leave politely without committing to buying something.  
With that he turned to go, but paused at the door and asked: "Are you closing, did I keep you?"  
"Yes, I was closing but you've only kept me here a few minutes over." I answered.  
"I'm sorry, perhaps I could take you out for a drink to show my gratitude, I saw a bar just a few doors down. I'd like a drink and would enjoy company. Maybe you could share some info about the artist." He suggested.  
Pausing and thinking it would be fun to continue the farce and a drink would be nice; "Sure that sounds lovely. Just give me a minute more to close."  
As we left he introduced himself; " Aengus Tegwen."  
"Yes I did recognize you. You are pretty well known and very recognizable. A very talented man." I answered.  
"Oh, well thank you. That is very kind. And your name?" He offered.  
"I'm Rowan." I shared, wondering if he realized I was the artist.  
"Rowan, that's an unusual name." He replied.  
"Yes, my parents were hippies, so they had a very offbeat philosophy in their choice of everything." I confessed.  
"No, it's lovely actually." He assured.  
"Thank you, though I only use what they decided to name me, I can't take any credit for it" I admitted.  
We arrived at the bar and went in. It wasn't very crowded being fairly early and we headed to a table in the back and sat down. "What would you like?" He offered.  
"Oh surprise me with something fancy, make it an interesting mixed drink." I rarely drank so I had no preferences. He smiled and went to the bar. Watching him, he looked over the menu, then pointed to something. A few minutes later he returned with something he described as a Raspberry Bramble.  
"Interesting and love the color, a pale mauve I would define it." Taking a sip and tasting gin, I had seen the Chambord pulled off the shelf. He had a beer.  
"So, what would you like to know about the artist?" I inquired.  
"Well, anything you'd like to share." He answered.  
"She's traveled a bit, studied history and culture, but enjoyed taking photos, so this came out of her interests. This is her first show in London. And she has another day job to support her art addiction." I shared.  
"Really, what is that job? He inquired.  
"She's a pet sitter." I explained.  
"A pet sitter, really?" He asked.  
"Yes, it's how she manages to live over here most of the time." I offered.  
We both went silent, little to talk about and nursed our drinks. Finally he asked; "I'm off to a dinner and there's room for a guest. Would you like to join me?"  
"Oh really, that's very kind, but we've only just met, are you sure you want to be stuck with a perfect stranger for the evening?" I wondered at the offer.  
"Yeah, sure, we'll have a great meal, and I like having someone accompany me." He shared.  
"Well, I've been working all day, moving a lot of things around, I could do with a quick shower, do I have time, I'm about 4 stops away on the Tube." I still wondered at this offer.  
"Sure, we've got a few hours actually. May I escort you home?" He was suddenly acting the gentleman.  
"If you like." With that I drained my glass and smiled at him gulping to finish his beer. We went out, and headed for the Tube. Off at my stop and a short walk to my flat. We went up and he came in, took one look around and realized I was the photographer. He smiled rather sheepishly and said; "Oh, so you are the photographer, sorry I didn't realize. Why didn't you say something?"  
"No problem I think it happens a lot and I find it more interesting to hear what the customer really thinks."  
"Please make yourself at home, there's wine if you like. By the way how fancy is this dinner? I asked.  
"Nothing special, very casual, I'm going as is--jeans and shirt." He replied.  
"Well if you want anything, just let me know." I offered as I headed into my bedroom to take a shower. He looked at me oddly and smiled. In the bedroom I looked for an outfit I thought would do and selected a nice but casual one and laid it on the bed. Then into the bathroom I turned on the shower and began to strip. As I stood in just panties, pulling my hair up, I saw the door open in the mirror and his grinning face peeking in.  
"I was wondering if I might share the shower? You did say to ask if I wanted anything."  
"Sure, I'm all about saving water, shower with a friend." As I slid my panties down and kicked them off. He continued to smile and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the chair. I walked over and began to unbuckle his belt and zipper. He continued to watch me as he pulled his jeans and shorts off. He'd taken his boots and socks off, so now he and I were both naked. In the shower, we began to explore each other's bodies. I raised my arms and he slid his hands down from my neck to my groin, pausing at first my breasts, providing the with gentle squeezes then my hips and pulling me against him. The water was warm and made both of us very slick. I grabbed some body wash and squirted it on his chest, rubbing it in circular motions. His muscles rippled under my hands, his skin so smooth felt amazing. Finally turning him around and doing the same on his back. He had magnificent muscles, they would be fantastic to photograph, him naked, standing, his back to the audience, buttocks firm and tight, arms raised and crossed above his head to create the longest line possible, his beautiful face turned towards the viewer. A glare or smile, I wasn't sure, would need to see each. I could see him now and wondered if he would pose for me, at least a few photos for me to use. When he turned back to me, he had quite an erection. I handed him the body wash and he took a large handful and began to return the massage. Starting with my back, he moved in circles from my shoulders to my butt, squeezing each area. Then spun me around and moved to my breasts. He held both and allowed the water to rinse us completely. He then moved his head to my left nipple and licked it till I thought it would explode. Then moving on to my right nipple he repeated the tease. Dragging his tongue in circles then finally taking it in his mouth and sucking. I moaned, pulled his face to mine and began to kiss him. Open mouth, my tongue entered and slid to explore him.  
I turned the water off and said, "Shower sex sounds good, but it's rarely comfortable, lets take this to the bed. I want to take my time and discover what makes you scream when you cum." He laughed, I grabbed a towel and began to dry him, using the it to touch him. He grabbed it from me and began to slide it up and down my body. Still somewhat wet we moved to the bed, I tossed the outfit on the floor and pulled him down to me. His huge cock was pushed against my stomach, but I wanted this to go on for a bit, so I pushed him flat on his back and used my mouth to explore his body. From his ear where I whispered; "I hope you don't mind eating in tonight? I can't promise I'll be done with you in time for this dinner, so if you really need to go, you best leave now." He threw his head back and laughed; "They'll miss me but, oh well, things come up." as he glanced at his cock.  
I then moved my lips slowly down his neck, using small feathery kisses to taste him. He put his hands behind his head and said; "I'm all yours, do as you will."  
With that encouragement, I continued to move down his body, gently squeezing his arms. He was ripped, obvious he worked out and put a lot of attention in having a well sculpted body. My hands were moving to areas, gently squeezing massaging. I found his nipples and gave them some tongue attention. Licking all the way around the areola, like a cat grooming. Finally, I took one in my mouth and pulled, my teeth barely holding it. He moaned and arched his back. Moving to the other nipple I applied the same technique. Licking, then pulling taut with my teeth. Again, he arched towards me and then held my head with his hands. I raised my eyes to look at him, his were closed, his mouth slightly open. Taking the opportunity, I kissed him for a moment. Returning my attention to his body, I moved my face further down his torso, my hands following, kneading and massaging where my lips last were. He seemed to enjoy this focused attention. Slowly, I continued my descent, his cock was just under my chin, hard, uncut, and rather large. This would be interesting to take him fully as he came in my mouth. My hands moved to his balls, they were hard, and so I fondled them leisurely and he began to squirm and moaned louder. Perhaps he knew my intention to suck him dry. I giggled a bit as he squirmed, pushing his groin towards me.  
Finally, my face was staring at his hard cock, so firm and erect. It had a slight left lean to it, so I ran my tongue from the base to the tip. Cupping his buttocks with my hands I guided his body so I could maneuver his whole cock better. I put my lips on his balls and nuzzled. He began to the moan. I took one ball in my mouth and ever so tenderly held it there. He took my shoulders and held them, but allowed me to determine the direction and pace. Letting that out of my mouth, I moved to the other and gave it the same mouth foundling. I was surprised at the size of his balls, like his cock they were large. Squeezing the cheeks of his bum, and sucking on each ball caused him to writhe and he began to plead. Finally I moved my mouth to the top of his cock, and just licked the tip. Using my tongue I pushed the foreskin away from the head.  
Now I was ready to take him deep, but I whispered; "Do you want to cum and me swallow?"  
"Jesus, yes!" was his only answer.  
Readjusting his hips I returned my mouth to the top of his cock and licked. I needed him wet to get this massive cock all in, the actions only made him moan more and he began to beg for it. I finally had him as wet as I could, pursed my lips, placed his cock against them and slowly pushed him into my mouth. Gradually, gingerly, my lips tight upon the head, then shaft, I slid him into my mouth completely. He was huge from this perspective, pushed all the way in I could barely breathe. By sucking every so slightly, the seal around his cock was tight and I heard him gasp, moan, and then call on the Lord. I wanted to smile but my whole mouth was so full, nothing formed. The head pressed almost to the back of my throat. I needed air, so released the tight bond and slid his cock back a bit. Reaching the glans, I opened my mouth, and gripped every so slightly with my teeth and skimmed along the tip. He bucked and pushed to enter my mouth again. Gladly obliging, letting him plunge it deep and pause. I repeated again, all the way to the glans, then skimmed with my teeth so softly this time he moaned, but let me continue, at the tip, I pushed my tongue in the tiny opening and wiggled it. His hands cradled my head as he continued to just moan. This time I moved quickly and engulfed his whole cock and just sucked as best I could. The action made it a very tight seal and I tried to swallow to work the muscles at the back of my throat that constricted on the glans. This seemed to feel good to him, as he begin to beg, first no, then yes, oh hell yes. Realizing I needed to make this far more interesting for him and recalling an article I read about a man's G spot, I hesitantly moved my hand to the back of his balls. He accepted my attentions to them, but continuing to explore till I found his opening and placed my index finger there. If the article was correct by inserting a tiny bit I could find his prostrate and stimulate it. He was so intent on the feeling of his cock in my mouth he didn't notice till my finger was inserted and I began to press against it. The response was instantaneous. He shared some words, but didn't stop me or pull away, so I began to press my finger against his prostrate. His moans were coming harder, so I moved my mouth up and down the length of his cock, slowly first but soon I was devouring him like a hungry animal starving for food. I finally heard him cry out as he began to cum. The warm liquid going directly in at the back of my throat and all I could manage was to swallow. Once emptied, his cock slipped out of my mouth. His breathing was raspy and he rolled to look at me and commented; "Damn, you have emptied me, not what I expected. How did you know to do that?"  
"I read an article and wanted to see what is was really like for the guy, never had an opportunity to try before, so you sort of got lucky, I hope. Care to share, was it good for you?  
"Keep on reading!" Was his only response. I rolled and looked at the clock: "Well, not sure how far away, but I doubt we are going to make it to that dinner. Or do you still need to go on?"  
"No way could I walk out of here just now. I'll call and say something came up, very unexpected, yeah, something came up, very unexpected."  
With that I got up and went for something to drink.  
Back with a couple glasses of wine, he took it and smiled; "Thanks, really thanks I needed that, and the wine is nice too."  
"So, is this your normal evening's entertainment? Or how you let the artist down gently for not buying any art. But, think this beats any sales I've made all week. I'll take this as a consolation prize any time."  
"No, truly I did like the--rather your art. But thought you were cute, I wanted a drink, like having some company, and there really was a dinner, which reminds me, I'd better call and offer my regrets." With that he found his phone and called, explained he just wasn't up to making it tonight. "There, that's sorted."  
"Well, do you want to order something for dinner? Pizza, Chinese, there's a variety of local places that deliver." I suggested  
"Sounds good, go with pizza, it's quick and by the time they deliver and we eat, I'll be ready for another go, if you like." He suggested.  
I grabbed my phone and went to look for a menu, called and ordered. "I'm going to finish that shower you are welcome to join me, but shower only." I ducked in the shower and did a quick rinse, but he continued to just relax on the bed. Finishing, I went to get everything ready for the pizza. Not much later it arrived. We sat and ate, chatting about different things. Finished he took me by the wrist and pulled me back to the bedroom. "My turn." And with that he kissed me long and slow as he sipped my robe off. On the bed I relaxed and let him have his turn. Moving from my mouth, he explored the nape of my neck with soft velvety lips on my flesh and actually nibbled. The effect was beyond exciting. His teeth grazed my neck, reminding me of his iconic role. Focused behind my ear and down my neck, this was a spot that always stimulated me. Stretching out, I put my hands above my head and let him continue. Reaching my breasts, he took one nipple in his mouth, but the other he massaged and pinched. They were erect and hard. Sucking on one, caused me to wiggle, but I resisted taking any action and let him continue. Moving his mouth to the other he gave the same attention. Between his sucking and massaging, I was whimpering. The feeling was exquisite. My vagina was aching, I wanted him inside of me. He stroked my inner thigh and pushed my legs open. Keeping his mouth on my skin he moved further down, finding my navel and flicked his tongue around before placing his lips over and pushing it in. My hands sought his head, grasped and entwined my fingers in his curls. By now I was arching my back towards his face, wanting him to find my clit and tease it with his mouth. Gasping for air, I dug my heels into the duvet and thrust my pelvis.  
He raised his head, looked at me and smiled. "I do like eating in." He whispered and went back to my navel, then continued to kiss me on my groin, till he reached the top of my pubic hair, where he slid his hands under my buttocks and lifted me slightly. Placing his head between my wide open legs, he found my clit immediately then parted my labia and licked it hard. Immediately I cried out for a variety of deities to do many things. With that he plunged his tongue in my vagina giving my clit a moments rest. He quickly returned to my clit and sucked, then held it with his lips and flicked his tongue against it. By now I felt I was climbing the walls and begging for him to do anything those deities weren't. Finally I grabbed his head and pulled him away from my clit; "Please, FUCK ME!! Just put your hard cock inside of me and FUCK ME!"  
Laughing, he moved to kneeling, sitting on his knees and pulled me up on his groin.  
"You want me to fuck you? I will then." He then settled into the apex between my thighs like he belonged there and placed his swollen cock against my vagina. His hands held me in place as he started grinding against my clit with a slow, rocking motion, his hips moving and his fingers clenching my buttocks. As began to enter me I realized just how large he was, feeling every inch as he slid his cock into me. Finally I was fixed on his rod, sitting astride him, face to face. I began to kiss him, slipping my tongue in his mouth, trying to penetrate him as he had me. Slowly rocking, pulling away, I pushed myself back as far as possible, laying back against his knees, my belly taut, his hands moved from my groin and found my breasts, squeezing them. He drew tiny circles on my belly which caused me to squirm. Resting in this position, but now I was ready now for a hard pounding. He pulled me back till we were face to face and then I rose, slightly off his cock, only to fall back on it. Our position, ensure complete penetration each time, but prevented us from a furious pounding. But I needed to feel his cock move in and out of my sheath, the friction inflaming me. Pulling him over till he was on top of me. He pulled my buttocks tight against his groin for a moment, then began to move faster and faster, sliding hard, reaching my very womb with each stroke. Wrapping my legs around his waist, holding him fast and tight against my clit and stopping the thrusting. The friction had brought me to the moment where I need to feel him cum inside me. Suddenly the pain for release changed and my vagina began to throb. Tightly gripping his cock with each spasm. His cock responded and I could feel his own orgasm as he convulsed and filled my vagina with his hot seed.  
As we finished, he rolled off and our legs remained entwined.  
"Well that was fucking brilliant." He said.  
"You'll get no argument from me." I offered pulling myself up against the pillow. "So are you done with your series for awhile, or just in town for a weekend?"  
The series is done, am home and going to rest, recharge, play, travel, and decide on my next role." He shared.  
"Did this qualify as rest, recharge, or play?" I asked.  
"Play, recharge, and rest. I think a lot of play, definitely a recharge, and in a few minutes rest, if you don't mind." He had pulled himself up to my face and kissed me, then hit the pillow.  
"No, could use some rest also." I rolled over on my side, but he pulled me close against him. So he was a snuggler, but the feeling of his arms was pretty satisfying.


End file.
